Christmas
by personman2
Summary: this one's better than the last! i hope... any way rated m for language and hot f**king! i will be taking requests on other matchups. a little late i know but... oh well enjoy! jason and piper :D this one has chapters! I'V ADDED A NEW 1!
1. the date

**In spirit of the h.o.! it's a lemon! Yay! Piper, Jason … any one else you want me to throw in! REVIEWS! I don't own h.o.o.):**

**Jasons pov-**

The holidays were finally here, Christmas 2010. I had most my memory back, two great friends to spend the holidays with… what more could I want! But little did I know, piper was about to make the holidays a bit jollier.

I was sitting on the beach on Christmas eve's eve's eve, just looking out upon the ocean thinking of piper. Her D- cup breasts, her perfect ass, those cute little dimples on her cheeks whenever she smiles, her little button nose, those legs!… I think I started to get hard. Then, as if on cue, she popped out of nowhere dressed in flip flops, short shorts, that showed off her luscious golden tan, and a red tank-top that read no more than "merry Christmas". She had no bra on underneath and her nipples were erect from the cold.

"piper, what are you wearing? It freezing out side!" I said.

"well, I wanted to come see you, and I had nothing else to wear, and you said that you were gonna come here til' about ten, and…"

"don't stress it. And to tell you the truth I think I would've liked to see you in that other outfit of yours…" I said with a smirk.

"but I just told you that I had nothing else to wear!"

"exactly."

She gasped, then said with a joking tone, "you bad boy! Haha"

"its a lot warmer over here than in the center of camp, that's why I came," I told her.

"True… so…"

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"oh just… everything in general…"

"Ummm… okay?"

Then she blurted out, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with me and some friends from camp on Wednesday?"

"sure!"

"Great see you there!" she smiled at me slyly, pushed up her tits, and was on her way.

**Piper's pov:** I came back to my cabin after asking Jason out. I was halfway to my room hoping nobody saw me dressed like this. Then, as if on cue, my half sister Emily from san fransisco popped out and said with a smirk, "you dirty skank! Haha!"

"oh I hoped you wouldn't see…"

"its okay I saw you getting dressed this morning and it just rang out 'im seeing Jason!'"

"yea im sure the no bra gave it away."

"yea I don't think you notice how much your perky boobs bounce around with the slightest movement!" she said with another smirk.

"really?," I looked at my tits and bounced on my calves.

"wow." I said.

"hey, I'm completely straight and it turns me on!" she giggled.

"thank you?... I guess…"

**Wednesday…**

**Jasons pov:** we split the cost of drinks and food and sat in our seats. It was me, piper, drew, leo, and a few other campers I didn't know that well. I took my seat next to piper, and it was fun, then during the middle of the movie I felt a hand on my crotch. I flinched by instinct and looked directly at drew. She just shrugged as if saying "what did I do now?" then she looked at the hand resting on my cock and hid a smile. I was surprised it turned out to be piper. She pursed her lips in a smile and started to rub my member.

I almost moaned but I remembered we were in public. She pulled up my shirt a little bit and unzipped my pants. She pulled out my cock and grabbed it. Drew saw and leaned all the way forward to block the scene from the other campers. She started by pumping a few times then took me in her mouth. I brushed her hair to the side and let her go to work. She was great, she stuck her tongue in the tip and flicked it around. she went up and down my shaft and right when I was on the edge of cumming, she stopped! I made a frown and she whispered in my ear "if you want more, you'll meet me in my room later tonite…" she said and gave my ear lobe a little flick of her tongue, and went to the bathroom. My balls were turning blue. Then out of nowhere, drew asks "you want me to finish that for you?"…

**And that was chapter one everybody! I tried to add… somewhat… of a story to this as you can see, and hopefully it will go somewhere. I will be adding other characters in here including my self so give me suggestions!**


	2. caught!

**Well, here you go! Christmas part two!**

**Jasons pov:**

When we got back to camp I thanked drew for sucking me off and headed over to pipers room. She seemed to rush off to her room as if making preparations, so I wasn't trying to rush her. When I got there, I was glad I waited.

She opened the door and leaned her back against it. She had on only a pink bra and matching panties. She gave me a smile, then made a come here sign and started to back into the room. We got on her bed, me hovering over her and we started to make out. We were lost in the kiss as our tongues wrestled for dominance. After a while we broke the kiss for air, but only for a second. Then she grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. She stared at my bare chest and my abs and felt on my arms. She took a finger and traced the line from my chest to my stomach to my zipper and she felt on my member.

"oooo…" she said with a sexy smile.

"you liking the angle of the dangle?" I said.

"hahaha yes I believe I find it most satisfying…" she said in a joking tone.

She unzipped my pants and pulled them down. There was a huge lump in my boxers, and off they came. Pipers eyes grew _super_ wide. She licked her lips and started to play with her boobs.

"wow. I didn't even see how big it was in the dark! How long?" she asked.

"nine point one inches." I gave her a satisfied grin, and she returned it.

We got off the bed and piper got on her knees.

"I'm gonna make all of your fantasies come true baby!" she said, then she went to work.

She started by kissing my head, then working down the neck to my balls. She came back up to my cock and swallowed. She took me in her mouth and pumped both her hands on my base. She sucked and licked my head and then to my surprise stuck all of me in her mouth. She almost gagged but she got used to my size right away and kept at it. Every. Single. Inch. This girl was an angel. She looked up at me with those sexy and fierce eyes and I almost came but I wasn't sure she wanted it in her mouth. She was going fast when she started to massage my scrotum. It was new and it was "speeding up production" if you get what I'm saying. I hated to do it but I was moaning like crazy. It was hard not to! Soon I was close…

**Pipers pov:** I was deepthroating Jason's cock and he seemed to enjoy it. I could tell he wanted to cum a couple of times and I wanted to tell him it was alright but I didn't want to break contact and soon he started to say "ooohhhh piper! I'm getting close! Just a little mo- uugghh!" and he dropped his load in my mouth. It was so fucking sexy! I loved the taste of his cum on my tongue! He came so much, I mean I didn't know it was possible! I ran my finger over his head to clean off the rest of the cum but it only made him ejaculate again.

"you are so fucking hot piper!" he said with a gasp, "looks like its my turn?"

"why don't we just get straight to the fucking?"

"sounds great to me!" he said. I sat on the bed, laid back, and he grabbed my ankles and lifted my legs in the air. He pulled off my panties and threw them aside as I rested my legs on his shoulders. He ran his dick over my pussy and immediately found my g- spot. My legs jerked upward by instinct and it felt _ssooo_ good! He just grinned and asked me if I was good. I said "fuck yea baby! Let's fuck!"

He didn't hesitate to stick his rod all the way in! It felt so great I came on contact. I looked at Jason sort of embarrassed, but he thought it was hot that I came right away, I mean he hit right on my clit full force! Then, out of the blue, Emily stood in the door way, apparently shocked…

**Whoa. That was heavy! What's gonna happen next! Thank you for the suggestions and reviews I would love some more! Part 3 should be out by Wednesday!**


	3. the request

**Here you go! Part three of Christmas! **

**Emily's pov: **I had spent the night in my room thinking about random things, mostly sexual stuff. I was getting wet and was about to start masturbating to a picture of this boy I liked, when I heard footsteps by my bunk. I looked around, but I saw nothing. So I ignored it and unzipped my short shorts and took off my panties, when I heard a door close. I was afraid someone might be coming in about to catch me, so I threw on some booty shorts in two seconds flat and hid the picture. Dead silence. So I got up and looked around.

I was at the front door when I stepped in something wet. The first thing I thought was "eww" because I was barefoot, but I found it to be a shoe print. I followed the trail of them to a surprising location: piper's dorm room. I listened in for a while, then I heard another voice coming from her room, a much deeper tone. I didn't want my sister to be in harm, so I didn't hesitate to turn the knob, but what I found was another knob. In my sister.

They stared at me in shock and I was totally dismayed! I didn't expect them to be fucking already! All I saw was a load of cum spew all over Jason's cock the moment I walked in.

"hey?" I said in total embarrassment and shock.

"hi Emily?" Jason said.

"Oh my gods! Emily, I'm so sorry! We didn't even know you were here! Please don't say anything to anyone, please! We'll give you anything to keep it quiet!" piper pleaded, When I saw JASON checking me out? I guess he was so horny all he could think about was women. I saw his eyes flash over my tits and my legs and my stomach. I was going to say it was alright, but I saw that hard cock covered in cum and I got wet and it occurred to me, I've never really been fucked by a cock that big! I've only had sex once and it got me kicked out of school! I just hoped my bad luck streak wouldn't continue.

"anything?" I asked.

"anything." They said at the same time. I hesitated for a moment then caught the confidence before it slipped away again.

"then let me join you." I said as sexually as I could…

**OH SHIT! WHAT NOW! WILL PIPER DECIDE TO HAVE A THREESOME! WILL JASON FIND THE DECENCY TO PULL OUT OF PIPER IN FRONT OF HER OWN SISTER! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF….. CHRISTMAS!**


	4. so deep, so deep, put her ass to sleep

**Yay its Christmas part 4! Let's see what happens next!**

**Jason's pov: **wow piper's sister was hot. She had a massive ass and medium sized tits and a killer body with legs that went on for days! Now she was asking to have a threesome! Fuck yes! I glanced at piper and didn't hesitate to say yes. Piper seemed to be okay with the idea too. I pulled out of piper and went over to Emily.

"are you sure about this?" I said, "have you ever even had sex?"

"I want it in me." she said half lidded. Then she grabbed my cock and pulled herself closer to me and she rubbed my left peck with her other hand. "I want… ALL… of it in me…"

"wow," piper said, "she's good."

"and I'm not a virgin either! I've fucked before… I think I'm pretty good…"

"I say we give it a shot, Jason. Thinking about threesomes is making me super hot…" said piper.

"okay! Let's get started!" I replied. Emily took off her night gown to reveal only a t-shirt and a shaven pussy and those perfect legs and ass. She went down on me and piper joined after a while. First, she started by pumping my cock a couple of times and then stuck me in her mouth. Piper went to the base of my cock and started kissing up til' she got to the head exactly when Emily started licking down my shaft until she got to my balls she licked them and got them moist first and put both of them in her mouth and sucked for a while. Piper started deepthroating my cock right away. She didn't have any trouble swallowing the whole thing and she was very much into it. It made me so hard! I was close and I yelled out "I think I'm cumming!" and like clockwork piper put her right hand above the base of my member and Emily used her right to grab the top part they jacked me off in sync not missing a beat and then to finish me off, they started licking my head at the same time and when I came, Emily grabbed my dick and pointed it at piper and she opened her mouth and got some of my load in her mouth and all over her face and then she pointed it at her self and I unleashed another load and it got all on her shirt and in her mouth and some in her hair. They both swallowed!

"holy hades that was hot!" Emily yelled.

"that was so much cum! How did you do that?" she added.

"Wanna fuck Jason, emi? And Jason will lick my clit or do you wanna switch?" said piper.

"Yea! I'll fuck first!" she took off her shirt to reveal her bare tits and I ejaculated on piper's thigh by accident.

"sorry…" I said to them both. Piper just scooped the cum up with her finger and ate it.

"nice tits, emi!" said piper… oh my gods she was so hot! Emily got on my cock and yelped at first, which I found really sexy, but she got used to it super quick she rode me for a bit and she was so great! She was rocking piper's bed so that it hit the wall every time! I was moaning and she was yelling "oh fuck! Oh yeah! Ooohhhh it's so ! Oh yes! Feels so good! You like it when I ride you Jason, don't you? Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I came in her and she loved it! I wasn't licking piper's clit, because she decided to rub herself and she wanted me to finish her off. I went up to her and picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed so that her legs were hanging off the side and I rubbed her pussy with my head running it up and down until I found her g- spot and stuck my self in her. I went slow at first and Emily was fingering herself to the action on a chair for a while until she came up next to me and started making out with me. piper just made little groans and moans and then she said the magic words.

"Fuck me!"

I went, HARD. Whenever she urged me to go harder I went faster and harder than the time before. I don't know where I got all of this energy from, but I'm glad I had it! Oh it was good! She was screaming super loud: " ! OH MY GODS! OH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YES! RIGHT THERE! … ! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT!"

Soon I began to get tired and started to pull out but she said "NO DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME JASON! DO ME HARDER!"

And so I went back to her fucking her with all the strength that I had and soon I was on the edge of cumming.

Pipers pov: Jason fucked me so hard! It felt like heaven… I was almost upset when he started to stop but he went right back to it. I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs and soon I was ready to cum! Jason fucked me so hard that after a while I was so relaxed that I was getting tired from being pounded so deep. In a few seconds we came in each other and it was the best experience I've ever had in my life! As soon as it happened I squealed in delight and we layed next to each other both breathing heavily and I said to Jason half lidded "that was great…" and I knocked out…

"**And my dick runs deep, so deep, so deep, put her ass to sleep!"**

**- ICE CUBE, TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY**

**Woah! That was fuckin' awesome! See you next chapter!**


	5. the new guy

**Christmas part five! Now something else is going on between a new camper (me) and drew! It will all make sense later. But as for this chapter, enjoy the smut!**

**Drew's pov:** as of yesterday, there had been a new kid at camp. He looked so hot. He was dressed like a skater, with a plain white shirt and some shorts and an emo haircut. He was just the amount of ripped for a girl like me. I was asked to show him around by Chiron, and gladly accepted. I tried to make conversation, though he was really quiet. But soon enough I got on his good side. I started off by asking his name.

"Hi I'm Drew, what's your name, Hon?" he hesitated for a few seconds and said, "I'm Dave, it's nice to meet you."

"Oooo hot name." I winked at him.

"Haha, thanks…"

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" I asked him.

"well I play the guitar, skate board, and play football for my local team. That's about it. How about you?"

"Well, nothing much besides the usual activities here. Maybe you could give me a few lessons on your skateboard, boy. Did you bring it?"

"Of course, I don't go anywhere without it!"

"Cool."

"Yeah…" we were silent for awhile, but Dave soon broke the silence with a really unexpected question…

"Drew, can I say something without you getting offended?"

"Umm, sure?"

"I think you have great tits and a wonderful ass," He laughed.

"Oh? Is that so…?" I said with a little smirk.

He nodded, then continued, "Not to mention a great personality and a beautiful face…"

"Thank you…" I smiled as I said it. He was too cute! I hugged him, and pressed my head up against his chest. He embraced me back and we stood like that for a really long time. After a while I started to feel something heat up next to my thigh and soon it hardened, and I found it to be his dick. I didn't move, because I'm sure it would've freaked him out if he thought I knew he had a boner for me. but I wanted to have a little fun with him. i pulled my self closer then I was, and started rubbing my leg against his member and went for a while until he realized what I was doing, I looked up at him sweetly and his face was cherry red.

"I-i-i-I'm sorry Drew I couldn't help it!" he said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it," I said half- lidded, "I like it…"

"Really? 'cause most girls get really offended."

"Well if the girl isn't into you, that is to be expected."

"oh," he said, "should've-" I put my hand over his mouth. After he was quiet I went down on him and slowly started to pull down his zipper…

**Cliff hanger! You the audience tell me what should happens next! Should I say yes and let drew do her thing? Or say no and miss a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? **


	6. ch6

**Okay then, here is my decision!**:D **should be good!**

**My pov: **it was my first day at camp and I'm already getting blown! I had just met this beautiful chick named drew (and DDDAAAAAMMMMNNN was she fine!) who apparently wanted me enough to suck me off in public! But trust me I'm not complaining! We were walking through the woods and she was asking me a whole bunch of regular "get- to- know- you" questions until I told her she was really hot, then she got horny as fuck.Now she was down on me, about to pull down my zipper.

At first I wasn't sure, so after she pulled down my fly, I grabbed her hands by instinct, and she gave me a questioning look.

"do you not want it?" she asked.

"i'm not sure…" I replied. She put her head to the side and made a cute little sad face. How could I resist!

"okay! Okay!" I laughed and she flashed her beautiful smile at me and pulled my dick out of my shorts. I was eight inches, and she lightly moaned at the sight of my open cock.

"You're so… big…" she mused. I just smiled in satisfaction. She got to work by kissing from my balls up to my head, then licked up and down my shaft to get it moist, then after started to stroke and suck my dick while she played with her breast with the other hand. I had never had a blow job before, and I wanted to cum as soon as she kissed the tip. After a bit she took her mouth off (but kept stroking) and asked in a very seductive tone, "you like it baby?"

"oh fuck yes…" she stopped stroking and I gave her a strange look, but then she said, "then you are gonna fucking _love_ this…" she said with a smile. She grabbed my thighs with both hands and started shoving my cock down her throat, but she kept an a straight and sexy face the entire time. I brushed all of her hair over to one side of her head. She was gorgeous. I loved how she was so good spirited and her sexy muscle tone and especially the way she loved to suck my cock.

She held back her gags as I reached my climax and right when I was about to cum… she stops, pulls up my shorts, and zips up my zipper and gives my cock a pat. I was never more surprised/sad, but she said "I like to save my surprises for a later, so I know you'll meet me by the lake at around six." She gave me a wink, shook her ass at me, and was on her way. After she was out of sight I mumbled, "I don't even know where the lake_ is_…"


End file.
